


Masked

by dragoncartridge



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde's fate in forsaken is mentioned but not the focus of this fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, gender-neutral guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncartridge/pseuds/dragoncartridge
Summary: There's a well known fact around the Tower; the Guardian doesn't take off their mask.That's a well known fact that's been around as long as since The Guardian first stepped foot in the tower.At least until someone finds out otherwise
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Masked

There's a well known fact around the Tower; the Guardian doesn't take off their mask.

That's a well known fact that's been around as long as since The Guardian first stepped foot in the tower. 

The source of the rumours and whispers along corridors during quieter days and moments; the reason for the betting pools run in the deeper alleys of The Tower back in the older days, with various guardians placing their glimmer on what species The Guardian even was.

Until Zavala had stepped in to put a stop to their fun- a stern voice confirming with curious Guardians alike that the elusive Hunter was in fact, a simple Exo.

As for why they refused to show their face even during downtime, however, even the Titan Vanguard shook his head with raised eyebrows. 

Perhaps days on the battlefield and the various ordeals and trials beaten into them had left them paranoid and uncertain of everything around them- their own helmet there to provide at least some comfort.

Perhaps they had a constant bad hair day or whatever it was that vain Exos would rather be shot dead than be caught with, which is why the helmet would be there to cover it up from unsuspecting eyes. 

Or perhaps, the most boring reason of all, was that The Guardian was simply shy, and as they found no need to speak seeing as it was their ghost who did most of the talking for them- well then, it was certainly a plausible reason, but a boring reason dismissed nonetheless.

After all, Guardians were known not to settle for anything less than interesting.

* * *

Too boring a reason

Well, that was the general consensus until one day, when an engineer had walked by a certain area by the hangar. Just behind the stairs near boxes of supplies where Cayde was known to hang out around when he was escaping his duties as vanguard.

They had heard a clanging of metal and the sound of something falling to the ground with a loud noise- and as their duty called, ran over to check and make sure everything was okay.

Well, at least that was the plan until they'd stumbled upon the scene.

The Engineer's shoe accidentally bumped into something, just when they were about to turn into the supplies area, just behind the stairs. Curiously picking it up, they gasped upon realizing it was the very same helmet of the one and only notorious Guardian who was known to have never taken this off-

But if this was here, that means-

The dumbfounded Engineer turned their head into the area-

The scene of two very disheveled Exos against the wall, with a box of spare wrenches and tools fallen to the ground and metal scattered all over the floor, obviously the source of the earlier noise-

And speaking of noise- the sound of the unfamiliar exo below Cayde at that moment, squealing a high pitched sound of horror at being seen- before it's quickly silenced and muffled as they grabbed Cayde's Cape and meekly wrapped their face around it in an attempt to hide-

_ (So if they were hiding, and this was a face the engineer couldn't recognize, they could only be-) _

"Hey buddy. I'll be taking that."

A stern voice called out

Cayde, looking annoyed at being interrupted, though obviously fighting back a very amused smile

The Engineer nodded, and tossed the helmet to Cayde.

"Sorry bout' that- this guy here? Not the biggest fan of being seen by others cept' me" The vanguard chuckles.

"And you know what? I'd like to keep it that way, so er- just delete your memory banks of their face, yeah?"

The Engineer nodded, and left the two to their devices with just a deal. As long as Cayde and The Guardian cleaned up the mess, they'll forget whatever they saw.

And they left quickly, The Engineer deciding whatever was happening between the two that caused the noise, they'd rather not stick around to find out.

After this incident, it becomes a well known fact

The Guardian doesn't take off their mask, not to anyone but the Hunter Vanguard.

Perhaps it was because of The Guardian's affiliation with Hunters, which is why of course only their Vanguard-in-charge had the right to see their face.

Perhaps it was because The Guardian lost a bet with Cayde, which is why they had to show Cayde their face.

Or perhaps, and this was certainly the most widely accepted reason, The Guardian and Cayde simply shared a simple love with each other. Sure, it might sound cheesy, but the supporting reasons? 

Like how The Guardian obviously made their way to Cayde's usual spots in whatever little free time they had? 

Or how Cayde's eyes would always drift to them whenever they happened to be nearby?

The signs were very much clear, and very obvious. Most guardians and citizens of the tower don't pry any further than that, since it's frankly none of their business.

And it's a beautiful thing, love- in turbulent times like these.

* * *

_ A _ _ n Assault. _

_ A mission. _

_ A shot from a handgun. _

_ A funeral. _

_ A loss. _

The spot near the hangar, never feels the same ever again.

* * *

It's a well known fact in The Tower.

The Guardian doesn't take off their mask.

Not for anybody.

Not anymore.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm still hella salty about Cayde's fate, even till now


End file.
